In the prior art, for example, a device using magnetic field resonance is known as a non-contact power transmission device that does not use a power cord or a power transmission cable. For example, a non-contact power transmission device of patent document 1 includes a power supply device that includes an alternating current power supply and a primary resonance coil, which receives alternating current power from the alternating current power supply. Also, a vehicle, which is a power receiving device, includes a secondary resonance coil capable of performing magnetic field resonance with the primary resonance coil. When the primary resonance coil and the secondary resonance coil perform magnetic field resonance, the power supply device transmits alternating current power to the vehicle. The transmitted alternating current power is rectified to direct current by a rectifier located in the vehicle and input to a vehicle battery, which serves as a load. This charges the vehicle battery.